The Flight of a Thousand Hearts
by Number one Itachi fan-girl
Summary: When the Police find a group of highschoolers reeking havoc in New York with a unknown power, they get sent to a asalum in Japan. But when the plane crashes, and they go on their own: they discover a amazing school for their kind; Konoha High. Info inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okie dokie, I gave it some thought, and I figured I would make another story, but before that-I wanted you guys to read the rest of the intro. The thingy won't let me write anymore than 255 words... Grrr...**

* * *

**Prologue:**

When the government finds a group of…'special' shall we say, high-school students reeking havoc in New York City; the students get sent to a institution in Japan. But when the plane crashes, and they go their separate ways, some discover a extraordinary school… Konoha High.

With the help of Naruto and the gang, (Including the Akatsuki) can they help each other? Or will they destroy the very thing they wish to protect?

…The world…

* * *

**Okay, well I also wanted to give you guys the choice of weather you wanted to be IN the story. Now if you wish to, simply send me a review with the following information:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Grade:**

**Hobbies:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Physical appearence:**

**Power:**

**Classes/extraciricular:**

**Crush: (anyone except Itachi uchiha)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Would they like a bus or car:**

**Locker #:**

**Other:**

* * *

Okay, so thats it for NOW. Sorry about the uh...Itachi thing...he's MINE. But on another note, I will ONLY TAKE THE FIRST 15 REVIEWS, FOR NOW. I MIGHT TAKE MORE LATER, depending on the hits, that kind of thing. Please read and review...PLEASE!!


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions?

**A/N: Hello peoples! I'm back!! WHOOOO!! Any-way...Thanks for the reviews for those of you who DID review me. Just so you guys know, you ARE in the first chapter. And I need you guys to let me know what you think of your characters description. So please review me to let me know. :) Thanks for all your support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**-My characters description-**

**Name: Alexandria Knight (I chose a English name, you can to if you want)  
Age: 16  
Grade: junior  
Gender: female  
Personality: She mostly keeps to herself, though she has very little patience and a bad temper. She can be very cruel, though she is mostly polite. Quiet, but not shy. She's mostly one of those people who talk only when necessary.  
Hobbies: Her hobbies include reading, writing, drawing, and listening to music. (A good multitasker)  
Physical appearance: She weights approximately 125 pounds and has a height of 5'7. She loves to wear dark, plain colors. She has mesmerizing blue-onyx eyes, that have a stormy appearance. She has beautiful pale skin, resembling to that of a moon, and straight, mid-waist brown-black hair.  
Power: She...well...to put it simply she's a vampire. Pale skin, beautiful appearance, and a bad thirst. Whenever she IS thirsty, dark purple rings appear under her eyes, and her irises turn black. Generally is in a bad mood at the time. Though she usually appears in her human-vampire form, she does have a second state. In this form she has fangs, wings, and claws; though she never tries to change into that form. Her powers are also; super-speed, super-strength, and she has the abilities to go into the sun. Not long but note that she can.  
Crush: Itachi Uchiha  
Bus or Car?: A new 2009 camaro and a new chevy venumn(Black)  
Locker:954  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introductions…?**

**_''-thoughts_**

**-Alexandria's prov.-**

I solemnly looked out the plane window, the grey light-streaking across the cloudless sky- stung my eyes. But I just couldn't seem to close them; when I would manage to snap them shut, the images came all to clearly.  
The look of horror on the civilians faces-my parents broken expression- the police pulling me away from my home...  
The memories I had in only the past few days were unbearable. My aching eyes strained open as the sun rose higher, fighting against the weariness trying to overcome me.

* * *

**-Levi Layne's prov.-**

**_'Fire and Ice  
By Robert Frost'_**

'Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say Ice.  
Form what I've tasted of desire,  
I hold those who favor Fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate,  
To say that destruction in Ice,  
Is also great,  
And would suffice...'

Gleaming blue-green eyes skimmed over the torn book that laid flat in his hands.  
Dark red hair framed over the fair-skinned male, some cropped fragments swept by his high cheekbones.  
His dazzeling face held a look of amusement, with a slight smile on his flawless pale lips. But his eyes were still careful, as if afraid to miss one word being read through the rugged pages.

Levi looked up from his book and examined the outside-now fogged-window. It was still early, dawn still trying to break over the moon-kissed horizon. He let an uncomfortable sigh escape, his position changing in the tight leather seat.

He was longing for water and food...

It had been exactly ten hours since he last ate, and he was more or less starving. His lean figure adjusted itself once again, his eyes darting to the aisle-more precisely-the bolted door sitting at the very end. His mind went blank, and his thoughts wandered off to the near future ahead.

* * *

**-Amaya Tsukiyomi's prov.-**

She sat in the far corner of the plane, as far away from people as humanly possible, though she always wondered if she truely was human. Her long, gleaming silver rested against her fair-skin, a bright tee-shirt rested over her top- making her seem godlike. Amaya had a black pair of earphones blasting heavy metal in her ears, her head bobbing with the beat.

Mysterious silver eyes stayed focused on the window, a look of fasination crossed her features when she seen the glorious sky.  
Streaks of purple, pink, yellow, grey, blue, orange, and finally--red.

A smirk creeped into view on her rosey lips, her teeth sparkling from the unknown light known only as the sun.

**_'If only they knew, Jashin...'_**

* * *

**-Returning back to Alexandria's prov.-**

I was still awake when we came to the Pacific ocean- and the sun- behind us know, reflected off the mirrior pool below. Everything still appeared to be covered in a thick fog and embraced by the sun's glorious heat. I quickly snapped the window shut, for the shine was burning my pale skin. The shadows of the other students slanted across the aisleway, dancing and inertwining with on anothers as thet moved together.

**"Attention passengers,"** I heard the inercome say- I flinched- It was the first sound to break the long nights silence.  
**"We are prepared to land in exactly thirty minutes from now. So sit back, and enjoy the flight."**

I remebered armed guards coming out from the armed doors, but that was the last thing I could remember.  
I must've fallen asleep...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hope the people who I did put in the story enjoyed it. And if you guys didn't, send me a review so I can change it. THANKS GUYS!! READ AND REVIEW!! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello kind peoples!! I have finally UPDATED!!! WHOOO!!!!! -happy dance- Okay. Down to business... I have received reviews...(YEAH!!)...And some have asked if it is too late to be placed in my story, and no. As of right now, I am STILL TAKING REVIEWS. I will tell everyone when the date has expired, but right now I WANT YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Final fantaay VII...Though I wish I did, I do own the characters I list. In the form I  put them in. **

**Listening to: Anna Molly by Incubus. Me likey this song. : }**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Memories made clear…**

**-Alexandria's prov.-**

But now that I chased the memories down, I could vaguely remember leaving the armed plane- the sun slowly coming to hide behind the horizon. I remembered a soft, velvet voice cooing me to stay awake, their arms holding my weight as I was dragged along. I could remember the plane, and the features surrounding it- but to some miraculous feel; everyone survived. But for me in a sense, I felt like I wasn't there at all- my remains still lingering on the now burning plane. That same honey voice kept comforting me until my body gave way to the weak.

The scene that surrounded me when I woke was different than the scene that I was at last. A smallish white room with navy blue curtains greeted me when my eyes opened on will. 

Defiantly a different scene than before... 

I worked my limbs to be sure that none were injured, though I knew none could possibly be. My hand barely brushed the feel of cotton as they streched over the fluffed matress. Small, blinking red numbers shone on a navy alarm clock to my left- the numbers glitted to show 3:30; but weather night or day it did not show. I rose and found my back leaning against a headboard, my head still swiming from unwelcome images. Then I heard it- my ears could not be mistaken for they were trained in such matters...

...Voices...

* * *

_Last night by Skillet..._

_You come to me with, scars on your wrist,  
You tell me this will be the last night, fellin' like this...  
-Just came to say goodbye,  
Didn't want you to see me cry; I'm fine---  
But I know it's a lie!_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone,  
look me in the eyes so I know you know,  
I'm every-where, you want me to be---  
The last  night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm every-thing, you need me to be---_

_Your parents say everything is your fault;  
But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all---  
-So sick of when they say,  
'It's just a phase you'll be okay..Your fine--'-  
But I know its alright--!_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone,  
Look me in the eyes so I know you'll know,  
I'm every-where, you want me to be---  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm every-thing, you need me to be---_

_The last night---   
Away from me....  
I still know when,  
everythings wrong and,  
Give me your hand, I will help you hold on---  
To-night..._

_To-ni-ght!_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone,  
look me in the eyes so I know you know,  
I'm every-where, you want me to be---  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm every-thing, you need me to be---_

_I won't let you say good bye--!  
There be no reason why...---!  
The last night, away from me...  
away from me...._

* * *

My body acted subconciously and rose by itself, my feet meeting with the feel of cold wood. The voices I heard Sounded distant, perhaps a florr or two below. I catiously walked on the oak stained wood, my feet brushing over silent boards. For some unknown reason, I could remember this room- the memories crashing down on me with sudden intensity.  
That same soothing voice came back, the words that were spoken were only ment for comfort. My body again supported by the weight of that same other...A...Human..?  
The dark scent of honeysuckle and cinnamon filled my nostrils and my swirling mind as fragments of black hair fell before my face. Sudden shouting and screaming filled the air as the voice came to an abrupt fade.

I could vaguely remember the one holding me, his pale like face and high cheekbones. Mysterious, dark onyx eyes glared straight ahead as his lips moved to speak words I could not place. Two, small, facil lines marked down under his orbs while fragements of cascade black hairs framed around his falwless face.

...This man was perfect...

"Your name?" He asked suddenly, his musical voice breaking through all other noise.

"Alex...andria K-knight...." I barely managed to whisper, my body slipping towards steady darkness.

"I need you to stay awake for me then Alexandria. I plan to bring you to someone who can help." He told me, lifting more of my weight towards his. The darkness began creeping into my line of vision, compressing me as fear clutched at my non-beating heart.

"W-who...?" I asked, knowing it would make no difference who or what he ment.

"A girl named Arabela Okayama. She's praticaly an expert in medics." He explained. He sounded as if he were unsure as weather what he spoke were true or not; as if he didn't know this person very well.

"Where am I..?" I asked in a more sturdy tone, worry taking over weariness.

"Your are at the dormitories in Konoha High."

* * *

**A/n: Alrighty, CLIFFHANGER!!!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Okay...anyway....I will put all you other reviewers in the next chapter. I needed a base for how I am planning to write the rest; plot line persay. Forgive me for this chapter being soooo short. I promise to write more. NINJA'S HONOR!! **

**As of now I am still taking reviews, so send me one if you'd like. THANK YOU KIND PEOPLES!!!**


End file.
